turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Clarence Potter
Brigadier General Clarence Potter was an Confederate States Army Intelligence officer in the Great War, the Confederate Army's head of Intelligence during the Second Great War, and a relatively consistent enemy of Jake Featherston, although, for the good of his country, Potter ultimately supported Featherston. Although a patriotic citizen of the Confederate States, Potter received his education from Yale in the United States. The Yankee accents and speech patterns he acquired while he was there were put to great use in his career as a spy. During the Great War, Potter, a major in the Army of Northern Virginia's Intelligence Corps, investigated the brewing Red Rebellion by the Confederacy's blacks. His investigation brought him to Captain Jeb Stuart III of the First Richmond Howitzers, and his black servant Pompey. Potter also first met Jake Featherston, a sergeant in the Howitzers. Featherston convinced Potter to investigate Pompey, but Stuart used his family's influence to keep Pompey safe. When the Rebellion did break out, Potter proved that Pompey was a Red and told Stuart that he would never advance in the army. Stuart let himself die in combat out of shame. His father, Jeb Stuart Jr., saw to it that both Potter and Featherston did not advance for the remainder of the war. Potter retained a close, if unfriendly, relationship with Featherston throughout the rest of the war. Potter perceived the great anger and thirst for vengeance and power at Featherston's core very early on, particularly after both were informed that their careers had prematurely plateaued. When Featherston and the Freedom Party began to gain power in the aftermath of the Confederacy's defeat, it came as little surprise to Potter, although as a stout member of the Whig Party, he was disgusted by the Freedom Party's methods and views, and even participated in measures to discredit the Freedom Party. During this time period, Potter had brief a relationship with South Carolina political force Anne Colleton. Colleton had backed Featherston early in the 1920s, but after the assassination of President Wade Hampton V, Colleton had returned to the Whigs. Potter's relationship with her ended after Colleton bolted back to the Freedom Party, when the Party regained legitimacy and power during the Great Depression. Potter remained with the Whigs throughout the Depression and even after Featherston was elected president and began to supress dissenters. He briefly supported himself as a private detective, but his stubborn refusal to back Featherston made him a pariah. Fearful of Featherston and where he would take the country, Potter planned to assassinate him during the 1936 Olympics in Richmond. Ironically, he instead saved Featherston's life when a another would-be assassin, a black man panicked by Featherston's policy on race, fired at Featherston and into the crowd. Potter shot and killed the man, becoming a hero instead of an assassin. Featherston was rightfully suspicious of Potter's initial intentions for that day. However, Potter's heroic status, combined with Featherston's knowledge of Potter's intelligence and competence, led Featherston, against his better judgment, to spare Potter's life. Instead, Featherston offered Potter the position of Colonel in the C.S.A. army Intelligence. Potter gratefully accepted. As time went on, Potter began to respect how Featherston was reviving the C.S.A. as a power in the world. He also renewed his relationship with Anne Colleton, herself on somewhat shaky ground with Featherston. They stayed together until her death. It was years after her death, however, before Potter would acknowledge that she was the only woman he'd ever loved. As the world moved once again towards war, Potter's diligent efforts to build a counterintelligence system led to his promotion to Brigadier General and his appointment to the head of C.S. Intelligence. In the Second Great War, Potter continued in Counterintelligence, even finding a U.S. spy that had been in place in the C.S. Army since before the Great War. He also came up with the idea of dressing Confederate soldiers who spoke with U.S. accents in U.S. army uniforms, and sending them behind U.S. lines. This plan caused a great deal of trouble for the U.S. Army during Operation Coalscuttle. However, in the aftermath of the Battle of Pittsburgh, which proved disastrous for the C.S., Potter's faith in Featherston waned. He was approached by Lieutenant General Nathan Bedford Forrest III, Chief of Staff for the C.S. Army, convinced that Featherston was no longer rational, subtly suggested the removal Featherston and the Freedom Party from power. Potter initially refused to join Forrest, but his own doubts about Featherston led him to reconsider Forrest's proposal. Those tentative plans were put on hold as U.S. General Irving Morrell, flush from the success of Operation: Rosebud, began his drive for the heart of the Confederacy. Featherston first directed Potter to light a fire under the uranium bomb project spear-headed by Henderson V. FitzBelmont. After pushing to the best of his ability, Potter was then shipped to the front, where he participated in actual combat for the first time in his life. In the field, he repeatedly butted heads with General George Patton, whom Potter perceived as foolishly squandering the C.S.'s limited and precious resources in futile offensive attacks. Viewing Potter as insubordinate, Patton challenged him to a duel. Potter shrewdly chose flame-throwers as the weapon, effectively defusing the conflict for the time being. However, by the end of 1943, Potter had had enough of Patton's waste of human beings, and refused to lead a corps against the U.S. forces located Marietta and Lawrenceville, Georgia. He was immediately replaced by Brigadier General Russell. Upon his return to Richmond, Nathan Bedford Forrest III again approached Potter about possibly removing Featherston from office. Potter, angered by Forrest's hypocritical reversal, rebuked him. (Forrest's subsequent attempt was a disorganized failure.) In 1944, Potter commanded a small convoy including a truck containing a Confederate atomic bomb, and managed to get it to Philadelphia. This convoy, along with its personnel, were disguised in U.S. colors and uniforms. The bomb detonated on the outskirts of the city. Potter and his subordinates managed to escape the U.S. manhunt and return to the C.S. Potter was with Featherston when the plane carrying several Confederate officials crashed in Madison, Georgia and witnessed Featherston's death at the hands of Cassius. Potter was charged with violating the laws of war by using U.S. uniforms in the attack on Philadelphia, but testimony from U.S. General Irving Morrell that the U.S. had done the same thing in Chattanooga the previos year led to Potter's acquittal. After his release, Potter returned to Richmond. He began writing his memoirs, which were entitled How I Blew Up Philadelphia. He also had a fateful encounter with a young and angry sergeant. Potter had heard the man's rants before, from Jake Featherston. Potter gently advised the young soldier to go on with his life, start a family, and forget his hate. Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence Potter Potter Potter, Clarence Potter, Clarence